


In loving memory of E.K.

by artemisia_iris



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_iris/pseuds/artemisia_iris
Summary: Ричард Тозиер был на грани. На грани жизни и смерти. На грани здравого ума и безумия. Неизвестно, как он балансировал, что его держало и давало сил продолжать своё существование, но остатками рассудка Ричи понимал: что бы это ни было, оно ослабевает.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	In loving memory of E.K.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа перенесена с фикбука

Со дня полной победы над Оно прошло около трёх недель, и могло бы показаться, что не такой уж и большой это срок, однако жизни даже пятерых людей, оставшихся членов Клуба Неудачников, сложились за эти двадцать с лишним дней абсолютно по-разному. Кто-то наконец получил возможность и желание путешествовать, кто-то — вдохновение и мир в душе, а кто-то — любовь и счастливый билет прочь из череды горьких безрадостных дней прошлого. Жизнь преобразилась, заиграла новыми красками и дала наконец бедным людям сделать уверенный шаг на белую полосу, и порой Неудачникам даже казалось, что вместе с убийством кошмарного клоуна исчезли и все их проблемы, все их, собственно, неудачи, и отныне всё будет становиться только лучше и лучше с каждым днём.

Правда, стоит заметить, казалось так не всем. Был в Клубе единственный человек, что, после второго по счёту отъезда из родного города, чувствовал себя не то что не лучше, а гораздо, гораздо паршивее, чем во все предыдущие двадцать семь лет. Он с каждым днём, будто бы в противовес остальным, всё глубже и глубже погружался в себя, в свою боль и отчаяние, он таял на глазах и рядом не было никого, кто смог бы хоть чем-то помочь. Ричи Тозиер, когда-то бывший душой компании, сейчас вряд ли мог с уверенностью сказать, а сохранилась ли эта самая душа у него самого, где-то внутри?

Да, он поддерживал контакт с друзьями детства, да, он старался изображать беззаботность и веселье, чтобы не расстраивать их, и у него это даже получалось, ведь обмануть занятых своим собственным счастьем людей очень легко, но всё это было лишь игрой, притворством. Никто, ни одна живая душа не знала, что же чувствует настоящий Ричи. Почему его карьера идёт под откос? Почему он больше не выступает на публике? Почему не пишет новый материал? Почему он каждую ночь просыпается от собственного крика со слезами на глазах? И что за кошмары, в конце концов, могут мучить некогда успешного сорокалетнего мужчину?

***

В комнате пахло алкоголем и тоской. Тихо бормотал что-то включенный, видимо, исключительно для фона телевизор, с противным жужжанием крутилась у настольной лампы случайно залетевшая в приоткрытое окно муха, изредка слышалось, как по трассе проезжали машины. Всё вокруг казалось каким-то искусственным, неживым, холодным, и даже мужчина, сидевший здесь же, на диване, и державший в руках початую бутылку пива, выглядел скорее как восковая фигура или манекен. Он и сам чувствовал себя примерно так же, осознавал, что с каждым новым днём, с каждым пролетевшим часом всё сильнее и сильнее проваливается в тёмное болото полнейшей апатии, полнейшей отрешённости от реальности, но пил снова и снова, пил всё подряд, неважно, что это было, таблетки, алкоголь, а может, и то, и другое вместе. Его главной целью было забыться, ни о чём не думать и, конечно же, не проигрывать раз за разом в голове одну и ту же сцену, не переживать её снова и снова, отстраниться от неё, притвориться, что её не существует, спрятаться, но сколько бы он не пил, что бы он не пытался сделать с собой, ничто не спасало. Да, возможно, на пять или десять минут он и проваливался в спасительное беспамятство, но всегда возвращался обратно, в реальный мир, и жуткая картина из его воспоминаний проявлялась настолько ярко и чётко, что ему уже казалось, будто бы она навечно осталась запечатлённой на внутренней стороне его век, и ничто на этом свете не спасёт его от проклятой памяти.

Под его глазами залегли тёмные круги, лицо осунулось и посерело, за каких-то три недели он будто бы постарел на несколько лет. Он плохо понимал, какое сейчас время суток, который час показывают часы на стене и что же сегодня за день недели. Он спутал даты и числа, он разучился искренне улыбаться и порой ему даже думалось, что жить — тоже.

Эдди. Эдди-Эдди-Эдди. Чёртов Каспбрак виделся ему везде. В случайном прохожем, в мелькнувшей тени, в голосе с улицы. Он то и дело появлялся перед глазами, как бы издеваясь, он перемежал иллюзии себя в детстве, счастливого и смеющегося, с иллюзиями страшными, ужасными, отвратительными, с иллюзиями последних секунд своей жизни. Он в мельчайших деталях показывал свою смерть, он смаковал боль и страдания, он смеялся и повторял свою жестокую игру снова, раз за разом, по бесконечному кругу, и ничто его не останавливало, ничто не заставляло его сжалиться и отпустить свою жертву. И Ричард Тозиер был на грани. На грани жизни и смерти. На грани здравого ума и безумия. Неизвестно, как он балансировал, что его держало и давало сил продолжать своё существование, но остатками рассудка Ричи понимал: что бы это ни было, оно ослабевает. Он всё больше и больше опасно кренился, он всё сильнее и сильнее отдалялся от мира, ещё немного, ещё пара-тройка дней — и всё. Он сорвётся, он полетит в настоящую пропасть, он _умрёт_ — морально или физически — ни одна из картин его ближайшего будущего не выглядела радужно.

Ричи не хотел умирать. Да, он был почти что сломлен. Да, он почти что полностью оборвал связь с реальным миром. Да, он почти что спятил и почти что принял мысль, что ему незачем больше жить. Но именно это «почти», именно эта точка в одном шаге от небытия — именно она в этот холодный неуютный вечер приглушила боль, опьянение и апатию Тозиера, и Ричи впервые за эти три недели _услышал_ голос разума, в нём впервые сработал инстинкт самосохранения, и пусть это длилось всего секунду, нужные трансформации в мозге и сознании всё же успели произойти, и Ричи с шумным вдохом, будто бы выныривая с глубины, вскочил с дивана. Телевизор удивлённо мигнул помехой, муха оторвалась от лампы и закружила по комнате, а с улицы послышался гул сирен «Скорой помощи». Всё вокруг как будто ожило, проснулось и с удвоенной бодростью принялось за работу, и Тозиер недоумённо осмотрелся. Он давно не фокусировался на обстановке того места, где обитал, и теперь, мгновенно протрезвев от осознания ужаса ситуации, в которой оказался, и видя всю эту заброшенность, расставленные там и тут пустые бутылки и общую атмосферу запустения, не сразу понимал, что это всё-таки его дом.

И вот, окончательно придя в себя, Ричи на едва слушающихся ногах подошёл к рабочему столу, придвинул ближе к себе ноутбук, стряхнув с него пыль и крошки, и включил его. Медленно, как будто в первый раз работая с машиной, он проделал несколько операций, а затем закрыл крышку компьютера и, вернувшись обратно к дивану, безжизненным телом упал на него, проваливаясь в беспокойный сон. Видимо, внезапная осознанность слишком тяжело далась отвыкшему от неё организму. И даже кошмары сегодня не навещали.

***

Следующее утро началось, равно как и все предыдущие, не с будильника, не с петушиных криков (откуда им вообще взяться в центре города?), и даже не с банальных «заливших комнату солнечных лучей». Оно началось с жуткой, невыносимой головной боли, тошноты и отвратительной сухости во рту. Ричи ненавидел это состояние: каждое малейшее движение будто бы вгоняло в череп по несколько гвоздей разом, перед глазами всё размывалось и плыло, хотелось выть и срочно влить в себя ещё какой-нибудь дряни, чтобы чуть приглушить, мягко говоря, неприятные ощущения. И, в общем-то, все предыдущие дни он так и делал, с самого утра заливая своё похмелье чем покрепче, и поэтому сейчас его рука уже потянулась было привычным движением к бутылке, но на половине пути дрогнула — сквозь муть алкогольного отравления в его мозг всё-таки пробились крупицы воспоминаний вчерашнего вечера, чему Тозиер даже немного удивился, ведь раньше он не вспоминал практически ничего, кроме той злополучной сцены, а уж события предыдущих дней для него и вовсе оставались вечной тайной. Сейчас же он даже услышал тот голос, голос своего разума, голос, диктующий ему план спасения, и коротко выдохнул, отдёргивая руку и окончательно просыпаясь.

Очень медленно, двигаясь практически по миллиметру, Ричи поднялся с дивана и сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону кухни. Голова просто разрывалась, в глазах пестрело белыми и чёрными вспышками, но он, закусив губу, терпел. Что ещё ему оставалось делать? Он, жмурясь и морщась, понемногу двигался вперёд, и спустя несколько минут уже был рядом с краном, откуда, держа в трясущихся руках большой стакан, наливал себе воды. Где-то на полке он нашарил таблетки, что, вроде как, помогали от похмелья, и, не особо рассчитывая на то, что они сработают, всё же проглотил одну.

И вот, спустя несколько выпитых стаканов воды и почти час молчаливого ожидания, когда Тозиер уже почти плюнул на всю свою вчерашнюю затею и уже почти решился вернуться за бутылкой спиртного, таблетка подействовала, и головная боль, пусть медленно, но всё же пошла на спад, а сам Ричи, простояв на кухне ещё около пятнадцати минут и дождавшись более-менее вменяемого состояния, решился вернуться обратно в комнату. Некоторая остаточная боль и гул при движениях всё ещё были, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с утренними танцами чертей прямо внутри черепной коробки, и Ричи старался не обращать на них внимания. Он сосредоточился на вчерашних словах голоса разума, он старался не замечать повсюду одного и того же человека и старался не думать, просто не думать, ни о чём. Во впервые за долгое время трезвую, пусть даже немного и побаливавшую, голову то и дело лезли какие-то мысли, но Тозиер старательно их прогонял. Он знал, что стоит зацепиться хоть за одну, стоит хоть немного её поразвивать, и всё, запутанные логические цепочки вновь приведут его к этому проклятому воспоминанию, а он очень не хотел бы сейчас вновь срываться и терять весь тот хлипкий прогресс, которого он уже достиг.

Чтобы хоть как-то себя занять, он прибрался в квартире, выкинул весь мусор и выдраил её до блеска, постоянно проговаривая про себя, что он делает, чтобы случайно не отвлечься. Попытался почитать книгу, послушать музыку, но, поняв, что это быстро ему надоедает, оставил свои попытки, а вместо этого, через весь город, самыми запутанными дорогами, поехал снимать наличные с карты, по пути затарившись съестным в магазине. Вернувшись же домой, Тозиер с удовлетворением, но также и с некоторым внутренним содроганием, отметил, что часы показывали уже семь часов вечера, а значит, единственный план спасения приступал в исполнение совсем скоро.

Ричи плохо осознавал, что он делал. Все его действия, вся эта активность, и даже похмелье, почти полностью побеждённое за всего лишь пару часов, — всё это было лишь движением по инерции после того толчка, того глотка воздуха, когда он подумал о том, что умирать ему ещё рано. Апатия и безразличие отступили тогда от неожиданности, но теперь, спустя время, надвигались на сердце и мысли Ричи вновь, внушая ему страх и сомнения в разумности того, что он собирается делать. Ричи уже гораздо медленнее и нерешительнее достал из шкафа рюкзак, ещё медленнее раскрыл его и завис, сбитый с толку вкрадчивым шёпотом на ухо: «А надо ли это? А поможет ли? А не раскроет ли ещё сильнее рану, которая, возможно, уже начала затягиваться? А не станет ли хуже?» И вот он, в каком-то трансе, повёл «молнию» в обратную сторону, закрывая сумку, но зацепился взглядом за фото, стоявшее на полке в гостиной. Все эти три недели фоторамка, грубо перевёрнутая и оттого чуть треснувшая сбоку, пролежала там стеклом и, соответственно, изображением тоже, вниз, но сегодня во время уборки Ричи вернул её в исходное состояние, и почему-то даже не подумал разглядеть, что же на ней запечатлено. Теперь же Ричи, пусть даже с далёкого расстояния — он ведь, всё-таки, был в линзах — видел старую, достаточно давно напечатанную фотографию Клуба Неудачников, маленьких ещё детей, весело улыбающихся в камеру и ставивших друг другу рожки. Сердце отозвалось глухим стуком в груди. Нет. Он не будет слабаком. Он попытается. Ради них. Ради себя, в конце концов. Лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном, ведь так? Рюкзак вновь распахнулся с резким громким звуком, и Тозиер приступил к сборам.

Этим же вечером, около трёх часов спустя, он прибыл в аэропорт и сел в самолёт, на который-то и покупал билеты вчера, в том своём порыве воодушевления. Он смотрел в иллюминатор, в глухой темноте совершенно не различая никаких силуэтов, и был совершенно спокоен. В душе его сейчас не было ни капли сомнения в правильности своих действий.

Уже на следующий день, ранним-ранним утром, выйдя сначала из железной птицы, а затем и из такси, припарковавшегося рядом с единственной гостиницей в маленьком городке Дерри, Ричи Тозиер вдруг всем телом ощутил невероятную решительность, что оказалась гораздо сильнее страха и паники, всколыхнувшихся было в его сердце. Его пульс и дыхание остались ровными, его брови, сосредоточенно сдвинутые к переносице, ни разу не дрогнули, а мысли не свело отвратительной судорогой неуверенности. Как минимум в это мгновение, в этот момент, он чувствовал, что всё делает правильно. И это вдохновляло на дальнейшие, куда более сложные действия.

***

В гостинице Ричи пробыл всего лишь пару часов, ведь времени на свой последний шанс он себе выделил не так уж и много — этой же ночью он улетал обратно в Калифорнию, а значит, в распоряжении у него был только один день. Он сложил рюкзак в комнате, которую снял исключительно ради приличия, и сбежал по ступенькам вниз. По загадочному стечению обстоятельств, комната ему, кстати, досталась та же, что и в предыдущий его визит на родину, но Тозиер почему-то даже не обратил на это внимание. Гостиница вообще не вызывала у него никаких чувств, никаких эмоций и никаких воспоминаний — так, здание и здание, и поэтому, выходя оттуда на относительно свежий уличный воздух Дерри, желания обернуться у него даже не возникло.

А вот улица — казалось бы, обыкновенная и ничем не примечательная, — как бы в противовес гостинице, сразу же толкнула Ричи в грудь порывом не то ветра, не то воспоминаний, и он, застывший у крыльца, как будто бы уловил и вкус, и запах, и звук своего детства. В предыдущий раз его память о городке была старательно затёрта чарами клоуна, но теперь, после его смерти, Тозиер ощущал мощную ностальгию и всё, что он видел вокруг, казалось невероятно родным и знакомым. С точки зрения здравого смысла, конечно же, от Дерри 80-х сейчас практически ничего уже не осталось, но странный человеческий мозг, плюсом ко всему ещё и добитый алкоголем, лекарствами и бессонной ночью в пути, как будто видел реальность в ретроспективе. С каждым новым шагом, словно фантомные, тут и там проявлялись эпизоды из прошлого, и Ричи, вспоминая новые и новые детали и радуясь этому, как ребёнок, шагал всё быстрее и быстрее, а на лице его всё чётче проявлялась улыбка. Так он и дошёл до ближайшего перекрёстка, восхищённо оглядываясь и следя за мелькающими картинками своей памяти, и, вместе с собой двенадцатилетним смакуя драйв скоростной (насколько это было возможно) езды на велосипеде, повернул направо, провожая собственный призрачный силуэт далеко вперёд. Однако не долго длилась радость воспоминаний, ведь оторвавшийся от уехавшего за горизонт велосипеда взгляд, скользя по открывшейся за поворотом улицей, наткнулся на что-то подозрительно знакомое. Ричи внутренне напрягся — его интуиция зазвенела тревожным колокольчиком — но всё же сделал шаг вперёд. И только он опустил ногу на потрескавшуюся асфальтную дорожку, всё вокруг вспыхнуло отголосками памяти, и, присмотревшись к ним, Тозиер нервно сглотнул и волевым усилием сдержался, чтобы не отступить обратно. Это самое «что-то знакомое» оказалось ничем иным, как старым домом Эдди, а все картинки, все проявившиеся вокруг осколки прошлого — их совместными воспоминаниями. Такими счастливыми и беззаботно-весёлыми, что Ричи захотелось закрыть глаза. Где-то внутри вновь начала подниматься буря, перед глазами стремительно проявлялась та самая страшная сцена, и Тозиер в ужасе быстро-быстро замотал головой, надеясь, что это как-то поможет выкинуть из головы свой личный кошмар хотя бы на этот день. Ему было неприятно, страшно, больно, но он стоял на месте, не отходя назад. Именно за этим он и приехал. И пусть в теории его план звучал гораздо более приятно с эмоциональной стороны, чем оказалось на практике, это всё-таки была единственная идея, и Ричи изо всех сил надеялся, что выживет.

Как ни странно, план этот, кстати, не был бы придуман без участия в жизни Тозиера небезызветсного клоуна Пеннивайза, который, помимо всего плохого, всё же преподал ему, да и всему остальному, наверное, Клубу Неудачников один важный урок: если ты чего-то боишься, встреться с этим наедине, лицом к лицу — в конечном итоге ты либо умрёшь, либо всё-таки победишь свой страх. И пусть это тоже звучало не очень оптимистично, хоть какой-то шанс на успех всё же был. Ведь Ричи боялся. Боялся до ужаса всего, относящегося к Эдди. Боялся вспоминать его, боялся думать о нём, боялся даже просто произносить его имя не то что вслух — в мыслях! И сейчас, приехав на родину своего страха, где концентрация всего, связанного с Каспбраком, его жизнью и смертью, была наивысшей, он чуть ли не трясся, одновременно понимая, что забытый богом Дерри — единственное место, где он способен вернуть себе нормальную жизнь.

И сначала каждый шаг, сделанный вдоль дороги, давался с трудом. Разбросанные там и тут воспоминания только сильнее ранили, а переживать их снова было физически больно: Ричи горько было смотреть на этого маленького мальчика, который так много хотел бы ещё сделать, зная, что он никогда всего этого не успеет. Ричи горько было смотреть, каким восторгом и любовью к жизни горят глаза этого малыша, зная, что через какие-то тридцать лет они закроются навсегда. Да что уж там, Ричи горько было смотреть, какой любовью к этому малышу горят его собственные глаза, глаза Ричи Тозиера из прошлого.

Забавно.

А ведь он тогда думал, что это совсем не заметно. Что за порой грубоватыми шутками и вечными подколами не видно его истинных чувств, не видно, как он совсем «не по-дружески» тянется к своему другу. А может, тогда всем этим детям, что пока ещё не знали ничего об этом мире, и правда казалось, что ничего за этим нет. Во всяком случае, Ричи очень на это надеялся, ведь, оказывается, корни его страха залегли гораздо глубже, этот страх с ним почти всю его жизнь. Страх, что Эдди всё узнает. Страх увидеть отвращение в его глазах. Страх услышать от него презрительные слова в свой адрес. Страх узнать, что они больше не друзья. Скованный своими же ужасами, словно цепями, Тозиер жил так, сколько себя помнил, и даже после принятия своей сущности такой, как она есть, они, эти вечные его фобии, никуда не исчезли. Потому что было всегда что-то монументальное и нерушимое в первой любви и всём, хоть как-то к ней относящемся. А Каспбрак был у Ричи первым. Первым и единственным _таким_. Был и оставался.

Нет, конечно, Тозиер, взрослый и здоровый человек, не держал обет неприкосновенности. В его жизни было много мужчин, и он испытывал к этим мужчинам страсть, порой даже минутную нежность, но всё же сердце его все эти сорок лет было занятно одним лишь старым другом откуда-то из детства. Больше никого он не любил, больше ни о ком он не мечтал, больше никто не мог вызвать в его душе трепет одним лишь своим взглядом или движением. И порой Ричи даже казалось, что он спятил. Что он сам придумал себе какой-то образ и втрескался в него по уши, что это слишком ненормально даже для него, что он совсем уже заработался. Но стоило ему увидеть совсем недавно свою любовь повзрослевшей и такой реальной — рукой потрогать можно! — все эти мысли ушли. Глядя на взрослого Эдди, такого уже другого и на первый взгляд совсем чужого, он видел в нём ту искру детства, видел того, кто украл его мысли давным-давно, и был счастлив, что взрослая жизнь его не изменила, не заставила разочаровываться в кумире. Снова шутил свои глупые шутки, снова смущал и снова искоса поглядывал на него, чтобы никто не заметил. Он любил Каспбрака настолько, что рад был даже просто дышать с ним одним воздухом. И пусть мечтал он всегда о чём-то большем, ему всё же хватало и простого нахождения рядом. Наверное, это и называется настоящим чувством?

Ричи делал шаг за шагом, и с каждым новым увиденным фрагментом памяти идти было всё труднее. Сердце сжималось и болело, голову сдавливало раскалённым обручем, в ушах всё громче звучали собственные крики и проклятый смех Оно, но Тозиер упрямо шёл, до боли сжав руки в кулаки и закусив губу. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело странно: сорокалетний мужчина, потрёпанный и какой-то болезненный, медленно и напряжённо идёт по улице, то и дело потряхивая головой, — однако, на удивление, утренняя улочка была совершенно безлюдна, не считая беднягу Ричи, да даже если бы и нет, его вряд ли бы побеспокоили чьи-то мысли или комментарии насчёт его вида — не до того сейчас было. Да и вокруг себя он видел сейчас лишь отблески памяти, не обращая на реальность никакого внимания.

Он шёл и, проживая вновь всплывающие там и тут воспоминания, думал. О себе, об Эдди, о том, как же вообще получилось, что его привлёк этот маленький мальчик, жуткий ипохондрик с тонким голосом и матерью-тираншей. Да, можно было подумать на смазливое кукольное лицо Каспбрака — он в детстве был похож на стереотипного ангелочка, разве что волосы были темнее, — однако Ричи никогда не вёлся на внешность. Нет, конечно, это всё же было приятным дополнением, но действительно зацепить Тозиера могло лишь что-то другое, внешне не заметное, но при том очень важное — какое-то личное качество. Ричи задумался. Что же такого особенного было в Эдди? И ответ, как ни странно, пришёл почти сразу. Сила.

О нет, не физическая — Каспбрак не поднял бы и больше десяти килограммов, содрогаясь от мыслей о возможной грыже или даже о чём-нибудь похуже, — в мальчике была другая сила, которую он старательно прятал даже сам от себя: сила духа, сила воли, храбрость. Общество день за днём внушало ему, что он слабак. Дохлый, тощий, надави — и сломается. Родная мать оберегала его от любых стрессов, от любых даже маловероятных опасностей, внушая ему мнительность с самого детства. Друзья тоже не видели в нём человека волевого и стойкого, беззлобно, но всё же подшучивая. И только Ричи иногда задумчиво и немного завистливо останавливал на Эдди свой взгляд. Ему легко было разглядеть его внутренний стержень, его силу, ведь сам он ей никогда не обладал — в ситуации с Тозиером всё было абсолютно наоборот. Ни у кого не возникало сомнений в его храбрости и бесстрашии, все думали, что за его вызывающим поведением стоит как раз-таки эта самая воля, но на деле за ним не стояло ничего. Ничего, кроме попытки скрыть свою трусость. Ричи боялся многого, избегал любых дилемм и сложных выборов, психологической нагрузки и ответственности. Он был труслив. Он просто бежал от своих страхов, бежал почти всегда и даже спустя много лет всё равно не отделался от этой своей дурной привычки, забываясь в алкоголе. Верно говорят, нас притягивает в людях то, чего не хватает нам самим.

И если эта внутренняя сила была для Ричи лишь толчком, качеством, которое просто заставило обратить на Каспбрака своё внимание, дальше в игру вступило уже что-то гораздо более сильное. Любовь. Тозиер и не помнил толком, когда произошёл этот резкий скачок от обычной дружбы до мультяшных сердечек в глазах, — он просто в какой-то момент почувствовал, что сердце начинает биться чаще, мысли плавятся и растекаются, а воздух пьянит и кружит голову при взгляде на определённого человека. Объяснять же причины возникновения именно любви Ричи сейчас даже и не попытался — всё-таки он не был дураком и понимал, что существуют вещи, которые не спрашивают ни логику, ни здравый смысл, и, стремительно ворвавшись в твою жизнь, просто заявляют, что они пришли надолго. Любовь была самой наглой из таких вещей.

***

Забывшийся в своих мыслях и рассуждениях, Ричи уже не следил за дорогой, а просто шёл, сворачивал, снова шёл, и даже, возможно, ходил кругами, сам того не замечая. Образы из детства он также лишь пропускал через себя, уже не проживая и не радуясь каждому новому воспоминанию, и даже эмоции и боль внутри него чуть поутихли, успокоились, исходя из чего, Тозиер не без удовольствия отмечал про себя, что его план, кажется, сработал, и шёл дальше быстрее, увереннее и менее напряжённо. Шёл, пока вдруг не оказалось, что дальше идти, собственно, некуда — весь путь преграждало как назло упавшее дерево. Широкий ствол, подозрительно ровное место надлома и аккуратный пенёк прямо около дороги. Странно. В Дерри такие большие деревья не росли, разве что в парке или у окраин, а здесь — лежит, поваленное неизвестной силой, да ещё и так неестественно. Ричи удивлённо огляделся, и застыл. Теперь, узнав место, он не был так уверен, что дерево упало из-за ветра или этому было какое-то другое логичное объяснение, да и вообще, он уже не был уверен, что оно в принципе существовало в реальности, а не являлось какой-то шуткой подсознания. Причина этих сомнений была проста: почему-то его путь таинственным образом обрывался здесь, на улице Нейболт-стрит, прямо напротив дома номер 29, а вернее напротив того, что от этого дома осталось. Сердце в груди Тозиера глухо стукнуло. Уверенность, только-только появившуюся в его душе, сдуло напрочь. Липкий страх охватил всё его существо, и Ричи даже сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, как где-то внутри начинает рождаться паника.

Здесь. Именно здесь произошло так много. Страшное, отвратительное место, которое являлось Тозиеру во сне и наяву каждый день все эти три недели, теперь было перед ним по-настоящему. И пусть теперь здесь лежала лишь груда гнилых досок, атмосфера ужаса никуда не ушла. В этой земле слишком много страха и смерти. _Его_ страха и _его_ смерти. Ричи осознал, что в этой земле, прямо под ним, лежит _его_ тело… или то, что от него осталось. Ричи передёрнуло, но, вопреки всему, он вдруг шагнул ближе к старому кованому забору, затем ещё ближе и, наконец, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, ступил на поросшую сорняком землю за изгородью. Воспоминания, словно бешеные, плясали повсюду, искажаясь, становясь злее и жутче, и Тозиер чувствовал себя кроликом, разум которого вопит о надвигающейся опасности, но тело, загипнотизированное удавом, послушно идёт прямо в змеиную пасть.

Его сердце билось громко и часто, руки и ноги стали ватными и плохо слушались, а мысли спутались в голове. Ричи было одновременно и страшно, и непонятно, и больно, и он не совсем понимал, что с ним происходит, почему он стоит здесь, а не бежит как можно дальше, как можно скорее. Тозиер не мог сказать, работает ли его план, но всё же он на него надеялся. Здесь, на этом месте его «шоковая терапия» должна действовать лучше всего. Все самые тяжёлые воспоминания, всё отчаяние и ужас были сконцентрированы именно на этом, обычном на первый взгляд, квадрате земли, ими была пропитана каждая песчинка, каждый трухлявый обломок проклятого дома, и если нужные трансформации в сознании Ричи не произойдут здесь и сейчас, значит, помочь ему уже невозможно.

Он стоял на заросшей земле и с замиранием сердца ждал каких-то перемен. Его давление скакало, изображение перед глазами то становилось невыносимо резким, то расплывалось в цветные пятна, нездорово высокий пульс едва-едва не перешагивал критическую отметку, и ему казалось, что ещё мгновение, проведённое на этом месте, и его тело просто не выдержит стресса. Воспоминания, мелькающие перед глазами, всё меньше и меньше походили на правду, трансформируясь в какой-то кошмарный сюр, в ушах всё громче слышались крики и смех, и в момент, когда эта адская какофония почти достигла пика, когда Тозиер уже мысленно сжался и приготовился к худшему, где-то в груде обломков что-то блеснуло спасительной искрой. Галлюцинации испуганно отступили, но Ричи, всмотревшись, всё равно не смог разглядеть ничего, что могло бы так сверкнуть. И лишь подойдя поближе, где-то под трухой, он обнаружил потёртую, погнутую часть изгороди из чёрного металла. Сердце в груди заболело с удвоенной силой.

Тозиер молча повертел находку в руках. Сомнений не было, это был колышек именно от забора дома номер 29 по Нейболт-стрит, вот только всё ограждение поблизости стояло целым, а значит, эта жердь принадлежала другому концу участка, и упала не сама по себе — кто-то оставил её здесь уже после обрушения дома.

_Что было до этого — он не помнил. Разве что какой-то слишком неестественный яркий свет, который будто бы проходил сквозь него, заполнял всю его сущность. Он почти слился с этим светом в одно целое, почти принял его в себя полностью, но вдруг кто-то словно бы выключил электричество, и всё вокруг быстро охватил полумрак. Ричи почувствовал резкую боль от падения (но откуда же он падал, если рядом не было никаких возвышенностей?), зашипел и непонимающе заозирался. Каменные наросты, слизь, гулкое эхо — он что, в каком-то подземелье? — и огромная туша отвратительного существа с паучьими лапами и раскрытой пастью, откуда торчало что-то железное. Боже. Память стремительно вернулась в голову Ричи, и он вновь упал, придавленный этой силой не менее болезненно, чем недавно гравитацией. Получается… Получается, что он только что был у порога, у границы со смертью, он уже видел их, видел адские огни, почти слился с ними, почти исчез в чреве отвратительного клоуна, вот только в последний момент кто-то спас его, выбил из транса и сохранил его сущность. Кто же? Тозиер снова неловко приподнялся, и только начал поворачивать голову в поисках своего спасителя, как над ним склонился кто-то смутно знакомый, и не привыкший ещё к темноте Ричи лишь спустя несколько секунд узнал в этом знакомом Эдди. Его Эдди. Широко улыбающегося, с искрящимся восторгом в глазах, говорящего что-то вроде того, что он прикончил эту тварь, что он смог, но Ричи, по правде сказать, мало вникал в его слова. Он просто смотрел Каспбраку в глаза, улыбался и думал о том, что рад, необыкновенно рад тому, что его Эдди наконец-то сам себе доказал, что он сильный. Наконец-то сломал эту стену мнительности, что все эти годы строили для него как бы заботящиеся друзья, жена и мать, наконец-то не боялся показать то, кем на самом деле являлся. Сердце Тозиера сладко кольнуло, и он улыбнулся ещё шире, как вдруг почувствовал, что что-то тёплое и липкое коснулось его губ и лица. Он непонимающе сдвинул брови, и только потом, как в замедленной съёмке, увидел, как искривилось лицо нависшего над ним Эдди, как протяжно и глухо он захрипел, и как залопались в уголках его рта пузырьки свежей крови. Чёртов клоун сыграл с ним самую жестокую свою шутку._

Ричи вновь замотал головой, избавляясь от наваждения, и почувствовал, как сложно ему стало дышать. Впервые этот его кошмар был таким реальным, таким настоящим и чётким, впервые он резанул настолько глубоко по сердцу и душе, и Ричи не знал, был ли виноват в этом дом или этот железный прут, что ещё был зажат у него в руке.

Умом Тозиер понимал, что тот самый прут, что «убивает монстров, если ты в это веришь», покоится где-то глубоко внизу, в завалах, оставленный и забытый, но сердце ныло и хотело верить, что хоть какая-то частичка памяти об Эдди всё же сохранилась, выжила. И мужчина подавил свой рационализм, подавил скепсис и все остальные свои «взрослые» штуки. Он всё ещё оставался тем маленьким мальчиком Ричи, хрупким и сентиментальным, но, в отличие от себя прошлого, уже не стеснялся давать эмоциям волю. Он прижал к себе эту грязную, кривую жердь, и тихо заплакал над ней, словно бы над ребёнком, и с каждой упавшей слезинкой, как ни странно, становилось легче. Организм искал разрядки после накопившегося стресса и переживаний.

***

Он простоял так чуть меньше четверти часа. Плечи его сначала мелко подрагивали, потом их лишь изредка сводило мелкой судорогой, и наконец, они, успокоившиеся и поникшие, застыли в одном положении. Ричи впервые чувствовал себя таким в хорошем смысле опустошённым — его горе наконец нашло выход, его наконец не глушили всем подряд, и, когда оно выплеснулось вместе со слезами, Тозиер с удивлением заметил, что ему стало легче дышать, легче стоять на ногах, да и в принципе, ему просто стало легче. Так он, прислушиваясь к сравнительно новым ощущениям и не двигаясь, чтобы их не спугнуть, стоял, всё так же держа у груди косую чёрную железку, одновременно такую бессмысленную и такую важную в этот момент.

«А ведь его так и не похоронили», — скользнула почему-то в голове Ричи быстрая и грустная мысль, и тонкая острая игла тоски вновь кольнула его сердце. И правда. Тело Эдди не нашли — хотя, по правде говоря, даже и искать не стали — сразу было ясно, что его наглухо завалило землёй и камнем, и поэтому Майра, вдова Каспбрака, хоронила не своего мужа, а просто гроб, закрытый и пустой. Хоронила чуть ли не в одиночку, не позвав ни единого члена Клуба Неудачников, хоронила чинно, мирно и сухо. Стерильно. Никакой грязи, никаких эмоций, никаких слёз. Майра во всём была очень похожа на мать Эдди.

И если Беверли, Билл, Бен и Майк были возмущены тем, что их не позвали, то Ричи тогда даже втайне порадовался. Он вряд ли смог бы выдержать эту церемонию, учитывая, насколько фальшивой она была, но теперь, оценив на трезвую голову тот факт, что его Эдди лежит где-то рядом с останками своего же убийцы, рядом с сотнями и тысячами других трупов, рядом с холодным камнем и проклятой землёй, а все его родные и близкие, закопав пустой ящик, даже и не вспоминают о нём, смирившись с таким решением, Тозиер вдруг чётко понял: так не должно быть. Каспбрак спас ему жизнь, пожертвовав собой, пусть и не осознавая этого. И даже если вытащить его останки уже не представлялось возможным, хоть что-то Ричи должен, обязан был сделать.

Он сжал кулаки, наполненный решимостью, и почувствовал ладонями жгучий холод металла. В его голове созрела идея. Не гениальная, придуманная за мгновение и буквально сама собой, но всё же — идея. Ричи кивнул сам себе, окинул участок номер 29 задумчивым взглядом, и, повернувшись вокруг своей оси, быстрым шагом покинул его в том же направлении, в каком и пришёл. Почему-то Тозиеру казалось, что всё, что ему было нужно на развалах этого проклятого дома, он уже сделал.

***

Ричи шёл по своему старому городку, по месту, где прошло его детство и даже частичка юности, и вновь наблюдал повсюду воспоминания и миражи из прошлого. Теперь ему было легче. Он чётко знал, что план, построенный исходя из уроков Пеннивайза, оказался успешным. И даже если резкого, чудесного выздоровления от всех тревог, от всей боли и от всех страхов сразу не произошло — всё-таки, это было бы уже нечто из разряда фантастики — первый шаг навстречу внутреннему спокойствию он сделал. Маленький, почти неразличимый, но всё же шаг. Ричи знал, что каким бы ничтожным по размерам он не был, за одним шагом обязательно последует второй. За ним третий, четвёртый, пятый… Мелкими, но уверенными рывками Ричи всё же выйдет обратно на чистую и светлую дорогу. Не скоро, но обязательно выйдет. И поэтому сейчас он даже не переживал насчёт себя — свою жизнь он уже спас — на очереди стояла другая цель. Скорее дело чести и дань памяти, чем что-то, что может действительно кому-то помочь, но исполнение этой цели было для Тозиера принципиальной задачей.

Его путь лежал к поляне, их поляне. Той самой, где они всемером принесли клятву на крови, той самой, где они скрепили союз Неудачников чем-то бо́льшим, чем просто дружба, той самой, где они были счастливы, близки и живы. Добравшись туда, он скинул на землю железный прут, отложил подальше пакет с купленными в первом попавшемся по пути сюда строительном магазинчике двумя короткими досками и несколькими гвоздями, и сам тяжело опустился на колени. Лопаты у него не было, но его это беспокоило мало — в ход пошли грубые короткопалые ладони, и спустя несколько минут небольшое углубление в земле было вырыто. Ричи тяжело выдохнул. Весь процесс, что сейчас происходил, был для него словно бы каким-то ритуалом, особенным и немного магическим. Взяв в руки прут, он вдруг с удивлением отметил, что железка будто бы потяжелела вдвое, и, аккуратно вложив её в углубление, внезапно понял, почему.

Сейчас он хоронил не просто старый кривой кусок изгороди, и даже не просто какой-то фантомный образ Эдди, он хоронил всю свою память о нём. Память о его детстве, память о его взрослом обличье, память о его героической смерти и даже память о своей любви к нему. Он отпускал Каспбрака, отпускал из своих мыслей и из своего сердца. Не полностью, нет, частичка воспоминаний и чувств к нему навечно останется у Тозиера в душе, бессмертной, сейчас же он просто давал наконец Эдди и _себе_ покой. Он принимал его смерть, мирился с ней и обещал ему, своему старому доброму другу детства, жить дальше. Не ради него, а ради себя и своего счастья. Это было тяжело, это было сложно, но это было необходимо. На тёмное железо с тихим шелестом посыпалась земля.

Из купленных досок Ричи кое-как сообразил крест, более-менее аккуратный, сбитый гвоздями и камнем вместо молотка. Тозиер и сам не очень понимал, зачем такой странной могиле какой-то знак — тем более, самодельный и не слишком красивый, но всё же оставить свою память обычным земляным холмиком он не хотел бы, тем более, знал, что Эдди был христианином, и на могилах его дальних и не очень родственников всегда стояли похожие памятники.

Однако прежде чем ставить крест у самой могилы, Тозиер не удержался и, выудив из травы лишний гвоздь, вывел понятные лишь ему одному мелкие и косые буквы импровизированной эпитафии, а затем, усмехнувшись своей сентиментальности, нагнулся и, сорвав растущий рядом цветок неизвестного вида, положил его на холмик, доводя образ до абсурда.

— Что же, Эдди, надеюсь, у тебя не будет на это аллергии, — глухо прошептал Ричи, не разработав связки после длительного молчания, и, вздохнув, мягко дотронулся пальцами земли.

Больше он не говорил ничего. Не шутил, не ругался, не плакал снова, он просто сидел здесь, на зелёной поляне, рядом со смешной на первый взгляд маленькой могилкой, и молчал, улыбаясь самому себе. Он прощался, прощался долго, много часов, и прощался бы больше, если бы не билеты на самолёт обратно, домой, в Калифорнию.

На закате, грустно окинув взглядом свою работу, Ричи ещё раз что-то тихо прошептал одними губами призраку своей памяти и поднялся с земли, стряхивая грязь со штанин. Медленно размялся, прохрустев суставами, вновь вздохнул устало и ушёл. Насовсем. Ушёл дальше от могилы, дальше от поляны, дальше от всего оставленного им сегодня здесь, не оборачиваясь и не вспоминая больше ни маленький холмик, ни крест, ни цветок. Его ждала новая жизнь, новая любовь и новое счастье.

И когда он был уже совсем далеко, последние лучи заходящего солнца осветили кривоватую надпись на гладкой поверхности отполированного дерева:

_«In loving memory of E.K., the bravest loser I ever knew»_


End file.
